No Need To Be Lonely
by Pricat
Summary: Izz feels alone in his family until he finds a female Psammead on the beach but also he will have a decision to make, to leave his only family or stay....
1. Chapter 1

No Need To Be Lonely

_A/N I felt like writing another Five Children and IT fic about a female Psammead being found by Izz and his friends. Plus I was watching Prince Caspian tonight._

Izz was on the beach while Leah and the others were in the water. Even though he could go in, he felt a little sad. He liked living with the others but wished there were other Psammeads around to be his friends.

"_What's that lying by the rock pool? Maybe I should get the others to help." _he thought.

Leah wondered what he was doing by the rock pool.

"Guys come over here. I need help." Izz told them as they came over to him.

"It's another Psammead. But how did it get here?" David asked.

"Maybe it was living here but it was shy like Izz used to be. We should take it with us. It's still alive." Carley said to them.

Izz was relieved hearing that.

He watched as his friend carried the sleepng Psammead gently in her arms while he was on her shoulders.

Later he was sitting in Carley's room watching the other Psammead open it's eyes.

"H-Hello.

What're you doing here? Did humans capture you?" the Psammead spoke nervously.

Izz chuckled at that. He remembered when he used to be skittish of humans.

He realised it was a female.

"It's okay. They didn't capture me. I became part of their family, a member actually.

I'm Izzard J Nassicus but you can call me Izz.

Who're you?" he reassured her seeing her gasp.

"I know you. The Psammead community thought you'd been killed or in a labatory. I guess they were wrong.

I'm Elisa." she told him softly as his kind eyes stared at her........

This could be fun......


	2. Getting To Know You

No Need To Be Lonely

_A/N This is a sequel to my other fic Nakamas Can Be Family._

Leah found Izz aslep on the couch with her cat Sheba beside him. She smiled getting the cat away from him.

"_He must've had trouble sleeping last night._

_I wonder...... if it involves the Psammead we found." _she thought going into the kitchen.

Elisa woke up in Leah's room. She'd been curled up on the blanket.

She then rubbed her eyes. She then went out and downstairs. She saw Izz asleep on the couch in the living room.

She had soft brown fur, green eyes. She seemed sad.

Leah saw her hide as she came in.

"Hey it's okay.

I won't hurt you. You can come out." she said loud.

The female Psammead came out slowly. She saw Leah talking to Izz as he woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked her yawning wearing black pyjamas. Even though he'd felt better about what happened to his parents, he still liked wearing them.

"Her. She won't talk or tell me her name." Leah said to him.

"It's okay Elisa. Leah and the others are my friends. I trust them with my life." Izz reassured her.

"R-Really?" Elisa asked nervous.

"Yeah we are. Izz was like you when he first found us. The only person he would talk to was Carley but he opened up and we became a family." Leah said to her.

He smiled seeing Elisa bring her hand to Leah's.

"You seem friendly after all." she said softly.

Izz had a feeling she'd only talk to Leah at first and then open up like he'd done.

He then left the room and went into the kitchen......

He was drinking black coffee while waiting for pancakes. He liked having somebody like him in the house.

But he was thinking about what she'd said to him.....


	3. Don't Wanna Hurt You

No Need To Be Lonely.

Carley noticed Izz was quiet as they were in the woods sitting on a branch in a tree.

"What's wrong? It's like ever since that female Psammead was found, you haven't been yourself." she said to him.

"I'm sorry.

She.... said there were other Psammeads waiting for me to return and I was just thinking.

Maybe I should go back." he answered but saw sadness in her eyes.

"N-No don't go!

You made us a family and it would hurt if you left." she said softly running off.

"Wait!

I didn't say I was going.

I was only thinking it." he said softly.

Leah wondered what was going on as she saw her soulmate come back and ran upstairs.

"I wonder what happened?" David asked her as Izz came in.

He was looking for Elisa.

She was in Leah's room.

She saw anger in his kind eyes. "Why are you so intent on making me leave?

Don't you understand?

They're my family, okay?" Izz told her leaving the room.

He then opened the door to Carley's room softly and came in.

She was lying on the bed with her head phones on asleep listening to music.

He then climbed onto the bed and nuzzled beside her. He knew she was sad especially as he looked at the wound on his left arm.

He remembered that she'd nursed him back to health when she found him and they'd been friends ever since.

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

Leah smiled seeing that.....


End file.
